Mechanisms for locking and unlocking of so-called drop weapons such as bombs are known in the art for use in connection with bombs which are directly housed in a bomb bay of a flying body. In such mechanisms, the drop weapons are mounted and secured with holding bails and these bombs have a safety which is unlocked or if necessary, locked again by the flying crew by operating mechanisms which are activated either directly or indirectly and independently for each bomb when the dropping is intended. Such mechanisms for locking and unlocking the safety are, for example, described in German Patent Publications (DE-OS) 3,001,203 and 3,430,107. Subammunition bodies such as bombs, mines, or small flying bodies, which are housed in a subammunition container secured outside to a flying body and which cannot be dropped, are not subject to any further influence, except for unlocking the safety either by a member of the crew or by mechanisms provided in the flying body. The unlocking of the safety takes place through a current impulse which ignites the gas generators which produce gas for ejecting the subammunition bodies out of their housing or container.